<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep the Day Away by LeapRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917383">Sleep the Day Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapRabbit/pseuds/LeapRabbit'>LeapRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapRabbit/pseuds/LeapRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi and Kaito share some early morning cuddles! </p><p>Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep the Day Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfiction im posting on Ao3 so please show it some love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight peeked through the curtains and shone onto Kokichi’s eyes. Blearily Kokichi shifted into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Looking to his right his eyes locked onto the alarm clock.</p><p>	“It's pretty early to be up ya know Kichi.” Kaito grumbled pulling Kokichi flush against his chest so that they were laying down in the bed back to chest. (With Kokichi being the little spoon of course.) </p><p>	“It's 11 in the morning, I’m pretty sure we should be awake right now.” Kokichi answered. Kaito mumbles unintelligible things under his breath.</p><p>	“So do you wanna get up or stay in bed and cuddle?”</p><p>	“I wanna get up you big baby!” Kokichi whined as he turned around to bury his face into Kaito’s chest.</p><p>	“Yeah sure, we’ll get up soon.” Kaito said as Kokichi buried his face further into Kaito’s chest.</p><p>	The sun rose higher into the sky as it neared mid-day and yet the couple did not get up soon. Rather quite the opposite, they slept the day away in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>